The present invention relates to the general field of thrust reversers for bypass turbojets. It relates more particularly to a maintenance plate enabling the thrust reverser to be inhibited electrically and/or mechanically, in particular when performing maintenance operations thereon.
Thrust reversers fitted to bypass turbojets are well known in the field of aviation. They serve to increase airplane safety by providing a braking force during landing. Thrust reversers are generally in the form of one or more moving parts of the turbojet pod, such as sliding doors, and they are suitable for being moved under drive from a control actuator so as to deflect a fraction of the gas coming from the turbojet while operating to reverse thrust. When they are in an open position, the doors of the thrust reverser serve to redirect the flow of air in a forward direction so as to deliver reverse thrust to the airplane.
During maintenance operations, when it is necessary to check whether a part of the thrust reverser is faulty, it is known to inhibit it electrically so as to avoid untimely deployment thereof. Under such circumstances, the operator in charge of maintenance operations can control certain movements of the doors of the thrust reverser manually by means of an actuator drive takeoff enabling the doors to be driven manually. Unfortunately, such operations are not without risk for the operator. Numerous accidents have been observed, often due to the fact that the thrust reverser continues to be active during such operations. To ensure the safety of the maintenance operator, it is therefore necessary to avoid any risk of the reverser doors being driven in untimely manner. Similarly, it can also be necessary to lock the thrust reverser mechanically, e.g. as a result of a pilot decision prior to airplane takeoff. Such mechanical locking or inhibition of the thrust reverser is obtained in awkward manner, generally by screwing the doors of the thrust reverser directly to the pod of the turbojet.